mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Pearson
http://sherdog.com/fighter/Ross-Pearson-11884 | birth_place = Sunderland, England | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = English | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Taekwondo, Judo, Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Sunderland, England | team = Team Rough House | rank = black belt in Taekwondo brown belt in Judo | yearsactive = | mmawins = 10 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Ross Pearson (born September 26, 1984 in Sunderland) is an English professional mixed martial arts fighter. He is the lightweight division winner of The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom and is a member of Team Rough House. Biography Pearson enrolled in the City of Sunderland college to study how to be a bricklayer. Ross then began training in taekwondo, judo and boxing. He turned pro in December 2004. The Ultimate Fighter Pearson appeared on The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom. He defeated A.J. Wenn by knock out in an elimination match earning him a trip to Las Vegas, Nevada to compete on the show. Pearson had arguably controlled the first round against Wenn, leading Dana White and other observers of the fight at ringside to predict that Wenn wouldn't come out of his corner for the second round. Pearson finished the fight early in the second round. Pearson had his second fight against Team United States fighter Richie Whitson. Pearson defeated Whitson via a first round armbar submission. Pearson won his semi-final fight against Jason Dent via unanimous decision. The win put Pearson into the finals against his teammate Andre Winner. Pearson had a professional record of 7-3 when he entered The Ultimate Fighter House. One of those losses - the most recent - was a decision loss to Abdul Mohammed on the now-defunct Cage Gladiators show in Liverpool, UK. The decision was extremely controversial and Pearson's managers openly accused the promotion's judges of being biased towards Mohammed, who was fighting out of the Wolfslair and was thus the hometown fighter. The promoter's decision to remove the fight from a subsequent television broadcast of the event it took place on was also seen as a suspicious act. Pearson's camp refused to allow any more of their fighters to compete on Cage Gladiators events. http://www.cagewarriors.com/forums/archive/index.php/t-31467.html |accessdate= 29 November 2008}} Ultimate Fighting Championship Pearson fought Andre Winner on June 20 at the The Ultimate Finale 9 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Pearson won the fight by unanimous decision (29-28 from each judge), along with the six figure contract. At UFC 105, Pearson had his professional UFC debut against Aaron Riley. Pearson went on to demolish Riley in his second appearance(including The Ultimate Finale 9) in the UFC. Pearson never looked troubled by the offense of Riley and was able to demonstrate varied strikes throughout the fight. After the fight was paused in the second round following a flying knee to the head of Riley; doctors viewed the cuts on Riley's face and came to the conclusion that he was unable to continue. Pearson is expected to face Dennis Siver on March 31, 2010 at UFC Fight Night 21. Titles and Accomplishments *Mixed Martial Arts **The Ultimate Fighter 9 Winner (Lightweight) Mixed martial arts record External links * * www.rosspearson.com References Category:Living people Category:British mixed martial artists Category:1984 births Category:British judoka Category:British taekwondo practitioners Category:People from Sunderland ja:ロス・ピアソン